


take me to the limit and hold me down

by Syster



Series: No Drug Like Me [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jackson has a vagina and is still very much male, M/M, Omega Jackson Wang, fighting that turns into fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syster/pseuds/Syster
Summary: “Is this a fucking alpha thing? Care for the poor, weak omega by locking them in their own apartment?”Jackson is honest to god hissing, his fever-blank eyes narrowed into angry slits. Every single alpha-gene inside Jinyoung wants to go belly up and display the tender underside of his neck in submission at the sight of a pissed-off omega, but if there is anything that Jinyoung’s good at, it’s repressing his alpha instincts.“Jackson, you fainted. Twice.” Jinyoung says, trying to ease his voice into something calm but instead just managing to sound exasperated, which is, if anything, at least more honest.or; Jackson is sick, Jinyoung has been dubbed his caretaker, and how the hell do you entertain a bored omega?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: No Drug Like Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110158
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	take me to the limit and hold me down

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> song title form CRJ's no drug like me.
> 
> this is somewhat of a sequel to the previous work 'open me up and i'll tell only the truth', but you don't really need to read it in order to understand this.

Sometimes, you look at your life and wonder _how the fuck did I get here_? And how can you truly answer that question? How are you supposed to follow the fickle threads of fate back in time to find where your timeline diverges and morphs into your present? Honestly, it’s a mystery. Most of the time.

Sometimes, it’s painstakingly clear.

In Jinyoung’s specific case the answer is a combination of bad luck at rock-paper-scissors and his _idiot_ of a group member being shit at taking care of himself during a fever.

Jinyoung is currently blocking the door, arms crossed over his chest as he’s trying to stare down an angry, feverish Jackson Wang, aforementioned group member, that is currently stalking the inside of his room like a feral cat caught in a cage.

“Is this a fucking alpha thing? Care for the poor, weak omega by locking them in their own apartment?”

Jackson is honest to god _hissing_ , his fever-blank eyes narrowed into angry slits. Every single alpha-gene inside Jinyoung wants to go belly up and display the tender underside of his neck in submission at the sight of a pissed-off omega, but if there is anything that Jinyoung’s good at, it’s repressing his alpha instincts.

“Jackson, you fainted. Twice.” Jinyoung says, trying to ease his voice into something calm but instead just managing to sound exasperated, which is, if anything, at least more _honest_.

“Once!” Jackson’s shoulders are pulled high and his voice is low and dangerous. His lips are pulled back to show his teeth, which is honestly just _rude_ and something you usually reserve for rival packs and not for your friend who’s been tasked with being your caretaker for the day.

“For the _fourth_ time, just because they happened within five minutes of each other does not mean it can count as one. You fainted _twice_ , the second one happening while you were explaining to us how the first one wasn’t a big deal!” Jinyoung steps forward a bit, like a goalie preparing to stop an advancing attacker from scoring a goal and Jackson makes a low, deep snarl in response.

For a moment, they stand there, Jackson sweating with fever and exhaustion, Jinyoung armed only with a cup of organic green tea. They glare at each other, eyes narrowed. Jackson stalks from one side of the room to the other, his glassy gaze focused intently on Jinyoung the entire time.

“The moment you turn your back on me I’m climbing out the window,” Jackson sneers, managing to look surprisingly threatening in his fuzzy, fleece pajamas with matching socks.

“I’ve nailed it shut,” Jinyoung snaps back, with a sharp click of his teeth, “And before you even try, I’ve done the same to the vents.”

“I’ll kill you,” Jackson hisses low and deep in his chest, the effect of the sound only slightly diminished by the slight wheeze to his breathing, as though he is kept up only by determination and pale, shivering skin. Jackson’s hands curl around a pillow as though it’s a weapon, “Can’t stop me then, can you?”

The thing about Jackson is that Jackson gets _bored_. He gets destructively, angrily bored after basically no time at all. He sleeps about three hours a night and wakes up bored, as though his mind finds the entire act of sleeping _dull_ and _uninteresting_. When they’d been told by an exasperated physician that they needed to keep him resting for at least a _day_ , they’d all balked at the mere suggestion. Jackson once tore out the wall-to-wall carpet in his apartment after a couple of hours of forced inactivity. An entire _day_? It was, _is_ , unthinkable.

And for some reason, Jinyoung had decided to go with paper. The avatar of hubris.

_Well_ , he thinks, sighing internally, watching Jackson curl back his lips to show off every single tooth, _alea iacta est._

“Bring it on,” Jinyoung snarls back, curling his lips high enough to show his own teeth, making Jackson gasp in affront (fucking _hypocrite)_ , shoving the cup into Jackson’s hands, “Now drink your fucking tea.”

Jackson hisses, but downs the entire cup, gaze locked with Jinyoung’s narrowed eyes the entire time.

* * *

Jackson does actually sleep for an hour after that, which is a lot better than Jinyoung had dared hope for. Jinyoung even manages to read a couple of chapters in his book, curled up in his favorite armchair, so chosen by virtue of it being the only armchair in the dorm not because it actually has any redeeming qualities like being _comfortable_.

After that hour is up, however, Jackson appears in the doorway, looking sleep-mussed and a bit less like a shivering leaf. Jinyoung smiles at him, closing his book as Jackson rubs at his eyes with his sleeve. He looks a bit sleep-swollen, which is more endearing than anything else, but he knows Jackson would hate to hear it, so he doesn’t say it but instead tucks the comment away to use when it’d hurt less but be a lot funnier.

“Did you sleep well?” Jinyoung hums. Jackson blinks at him, looking a bit sullen.

“I slept alright,” Jackson mutters, yawning as he flops down onto the couch. He crosses his arms over his chest, places one foot against the armrest, and then just starts to... move, vibrating his leg in endless, agitated movement. Jinyoung just looks at him, reaching out to put a hand on Jackson’s shin. Jackson’s leg stops moving at the weight, but his fingers start drumming against his bicep instead.

There is silence for a moment, only broken by Jackson’s restless movements.

“So —” Jackson clears his throat, lowering his voice into something like a friendly little trill, which makes Jinyoung raise an eyebrow.

“No, you’re not going anywhere,” Jinyoung interrupts, tightening his hold on Jackson’s leg, “Twelve hours of rest, doctor’s orders.”

“But I’m so _bored_ ,” Jackson whines, flailing his limbs before gathering himself together, raising himself with his core so that he can grab at Jinyoung’s hand, “ _Jinyoungie_ —”

“ _No_.”

“Oppa, _please_ ,” Jackson breathes out, adding his secondary lilt to the words, making them sound breathier and more melodic, and — well — Jinyoung shifts his weight a bit, at the sound of the omega lilt, but he sends Jackson an unimpressed glance nonetheless. Jackson, undeterred, continues, blinking with his large, brown eyes up at Jinyoung, “Oppa, c’mon, I’ll be good if you just —”

“You and Jaebeom are the ones with the oppa-kink, not me. It won’t work,” Jinyoung leans back into the armchair, taking back his hand from Jackson’s grasp before opening his book _pointedly_ , looking away from Jackson’s large eyes, “Now, _rest_ , Jackson-ah.”

Jackson gives a quick, rude hiss with a lot of secondary trill underneath it (Jinyoung just bares his teeth in response, which makes Jackson’s cheeks flush a bit darker) before he stalks back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jinyoung sighs, glances at the clock, and then back down at his book. Great. Just six more hours to go.

* * *

Everything reaches its zenith when Jinyoung catches Jackson trying to, honest to God, sneak out. As though he is _thirteen,_ with just a hoodie on top of his stupid, fluffy pajamas. Jinyoung is on his way from the kitchen with another cup of chilled green tea when he finds Jackson by the front door, his hand on the door handle. Their eyes meet. They both blink at each other. Jinyoung’s already worn thin patience _cracks_.

“You are a whole-ass adult, _Jackson_ , stop acting like you are a damn _child_!” Jinyoung snarls, putting down the cup and grabbing Jackson by the scruff of his fluffy sweater, pulling him away from the door with a hard, strong pull. Jackson yelps as he is pulled away, and then again as Jinyoung bodily throws him into the living room. He stumbles a bit before righting himself properly, and he at least has the sense to look a bit guilty.

“You are treating me like one,” Jackson hisses back, fizzling with unspent energy, his shoulders raised high and his chest held low and his eyes narrowed, “I am not —”

“You _fainted,_ Jackson!” Jinyoung throws out his arms in a large, exasperated gesture, “I _know_ you’re bored, I know you don’t want to be stuck in the dorm, but you fucking _fainted!_ ”

“And I have rested, for _hours_ —” Jackson says the word _hours_ the same way other people would say _years_ or _decades_ , “— and I’m over it! I’m great, I’m _all_ better, let me fucking _leave_!”

Jackson is almost _vibrating_ with energy, even through the lingering after-effects of his exhaustion-driven illness from earlier. Jinyoung has spent the entire day wading through Jackson’s agitated scents, his hissing and snarling, and he’s _great_ at repression but he’s pretty fucking tired of it by now. So, in a truly Jinyoungian style kind of impulse, where he is Sensible until he very much _isn’t_ , he narrows his eyes and bares his teeth in a very real, feral kind of way.

“Fine,” He snarls, settling his own shoulders low, flexing his tense fingers, “Fight me.”

Jackson blinks, “Uh, what?”

“Fight me. You win, I’ll take you to the rehearsal room myself. You lose, you go the _fuck_ to bed and stay there.”

Jackson looks baffled for half a second, but then his face splits into a wide, wild kind of grin, all teeth and purpose.

“Deal,” Jackson says and immediately crouches low, and Jinyoung is reminded of how bad of an idea this is. Jackson is a former Olympic athlete, and Jinyoung was voted _Cutest Nerd_ in high school for three years running despite not actually, like, _being_ a nerd because that’s just the type of energy he puts out in the world. Well, at least he grew up with two older alpha sisters? Which certainly prepared him for brawling, so he might not be completely fucked. But all that is honestly too late to think about now.

The tension in the air is thick as Jackson trills a challenge, low and deep-seated, his broad shoulders flexing underneath his shirt. Jinyoung answers it with his own low resonating growl, reverberating through the air.

Jackson leaps first, crouching low and going for Jinyoung’s stomach. Jinyoung barely has the time to dodge it, and Jackson hits fucking hard and _fast_. All his restless energy has solidified into purpose as he bounces on the balls of his feet, and Jinyoung thinks that, well, he might’ve gotten in over his head.

When Jackson makes the second offensive push, Jinyoung decides to merely take the hit and grab at Jackson’s arm, catching and twisting it to get some leverage, wrapping an arm around Jackson’s waist, using every single height and mass advantage he has. Jackson _writhes_ his entire body around, digs his nails into Jinyoung’s arms until Jinyoung yelps in pain and releases him, grimacing as he rubs at the scratches on his forearm.

The next time, as Jackson goes low to try and use his body weight to throw Jinyoung’s balance off, Jinyoung simply grabs at Jackson’s shoulders, digging his nails into the sweater and skin underneath it. He uses his leg to sweep Jackson’s legs from underneath him to make Jackson fall forward before pushing him down against the floor. Jinyoung grabs Jackson’s wrist, twisting Jackson’s arm up behind his back before fully pressing one forearm against the back of Jackson’s shoulders, leaning his entire weight down onto him.

Jackson might be stronger, and faster, but he’s also _sick_ , even though he’s pretending like he isn’t. And wrestling, where the focus is to keep someone pinned, _that_ Jinyoung can do. Jackson snarls, using both sets of vocal cords to make it reverberate through his entire body, but Jinyoung just leans on him harder, snarls low and dangerous into Jackson’s ear while forcing the front of his chest down into the carpet. Jackson growls, one flushed cheek pressed against the floor as he squirms underneath Jinyoung, his back arching as Jinyoung merely responds by tightening his grip on Jackson’s wrist. Jackson is strong and lithe underneath him, his large sweater riding up to reveal the trim line of his waist, the peak of black boxers over the waistline of his pants. Jinyoung’s heart thunders hard and heavy in his chest, his blood moving thick and hot through his veins.

With another sharp arch of his back, Jackson attempts to throw him off, but Jinyoung responds by kicking his knees wider apart using his thigh as a guide, making Jackson’s entire body bow underneath Jinyoung’s weight. Jinyoung shifts, his groin pressed against Jackson’s flush ass, and slides the hand not holding Jackson’s wrist down the tan, soft skin of Jackson’s waist. His nails rake over the vulnerable flesh before ending up on Jackson’s stomach, pressing the entire palm of his hand down over Jackson’s muscular, defined abs. Jinyoung’s fingers curl as Jackson’s breath and skin jumps with the touch, his hiss fizzling into a rasp of an exhale.

Jackson grinds his back upwards, right against Jinyoung’s stirring arousal, and Jinyoung sucks in some air between his teeth and grinds right back, feeling Jackson’s answering shiver against the pads of his curled fingers. Jinyoung licks his lips, leans down a bit harder, and feels the way Jackson’s body yields underneath him, arching down lower and closer to the floor.

There is something — Jinyoung growls, low and deep in his chest, flaring his nose, scenting the air. There, underneath the thick neutralizing blocker there is something sweet and thick. Arousal. Jinyoung blinks and had it been any other time, he probably would’ve let it slide. He’s always been raised to be polite, after all, but if there is _someone_ that can get him to break those deeply rooted manners, it’s Jackson Wang. So, instead of letting Jackson go, he grasps at him harder, leans down and lets his grin color his words while he murmurs them out against Jackson’s ear.

“So —” he purrs, rolling his hips just slightly, catching the little hitch of breath that Jackson tries to hide underneath another hiss.

“ _Don’t_ start,” Jackson mutters, pressing his forehead against the floor, eyes closed as his fever-flush deepens with something else.

“Hmm,” Jinyoung slips his hand down to the waistline of Jackson’s pants, hooks a thumb underneath the elastic, “I won. If anything, I’m _ending_ something.”

“Fuck _off,_ Jinyoungie,” Jackson groans, but doesn’t fight the point, which is more than Jinyoung had hoped for, “Get —” his word is lost in a roll of his eyes and a slight, wobbling breath as Jinyoung pulls at his trousers, tugging them down, “Don’t fucking _tease_ , Jinyoungie,” he continues, starting to move again, squirming a bit when he finds that Jinyoung has not eased his grip in any way.

The scent of arousal thickens in the air, the clean, musky scent of Jackson’s mixing with the sweet, hot scent of slick. Jackson looks embarrassed, his shoulders held tight and tense, his flush spreading down the back of his neck, the hand on the wrist held tight in Jinyoung’s grip flexes.

And, fuck. Jinyoung’s just one man. He’s just one man that just managed to wrestle down an omega, and he feels his entire being thrum with the feral, savage satisfaction of the accomplishment. And, sure, he prides himself on being good at repressing most of his alpha-ness — he’s not Jaebeom, whose lackadaisical control of his own hormones is as much laziness as it is low-key rebellion— but _fuck_. He has a fucking _limit_.

Jackson shivers as Jinyoung leans forward, letting go of the wrist to slide his hand over the swell and shape of Jackson’s defined muscles, curling his fingers into the swell of his bicep. Jackson doesn’t move, instead his breath seems to hitch on each inhale, his body shivering.

Jinyoung gives a low, satisfied little rumble at the submission, nosing at the back of Jackson’s neck, eyes fluttering shut as he finds nothing but eager omega scent, warmed thick and syrupy, tinged only slightly with Jackson’s lingering exhaustion. He opens his mouth, lets his teeth graze the skin first, just slightly, waiting. Jackson’s answer is nothing but a slight, almost unnoticeable tilt of his head. Jinyoung nips, first, before digging his teeth properly into Jackson’s neck, into the scent-thick skin.

_Ah_. Jinyoung thinks distantly, the thought moving slowly through a sluggish, contented beat of arousal, _the stylist is going to kill me_. He bites down harder, though, and Jackson lets a gasp escape his lips, his entire body tensing into an arch.

“You never smell this strongly,” Jinyoung murmurs low and deep as he lets go of the skin, licking at the mark, soothing each little indent with his tongue, “You never —” he groans as Jackson spreads his legs a bit, as though he needs to release tension with the motion, and suddenly there is enough scent of slick in the air to make Jinyoung feel muddled.

Jackson looks at him over his shoulder, cheek pressed against the floor, eyes hooded and gaze dark, his cheeks flushed and warm. Jinyoung wants to fucking _ruin_ him.

“What you waiting for, oppa?” Jackson says, licking his plump lips, the mocking lilt in his words only slightly ruined by the breathy, raspy need that currents underneath it, “Or are you just one of those alphas that like to start shit and then wilt the moment —”

Jinyoung pushes Jackson over on his back, his grip tight on Jackson’s shoulders. The fluffy sweater is still rucked up, and Jinyoung grabs at the edges of it, pulls it off Jackson in one quick movement, leaving Jackson shirtless and bare-chested. Jackson has his head tilted slightly back, his dark, hooded eyes watching him, his pink tongue darting out to swipe at his lips. The flush that is high on his cheeks goes all the way down over his chest, mottling over Jackson’s collarbones.

With a low hum, Jinyoung bends down, grazes his teeth over the thick muscle where neck meets shoulder, letting his hands roam all over Jackson’s soft, bare skin stretched over well-defined muscle. Jackson groans, spreading his legs to let Jinyoung in between them, hooking his legs over Jinyoung’s thighs. He arches his back as Jinyoung mouths at his skin, breath hitching as Jinyoung rolls his thumbs over Jackson’s nipples, following the touch with the wet stripe of his tongue. As Jinyoung flicks his tongue over the sensitive, puffed up flesh, Jackson grabs at Jinyoung’s neck, drags his hand through Jinyoung’s hair.

“Off,” Jackson pants, pulling at the neckline of Jinyoung’s t-shirt, “C’mon, off —” he gasps as Jinyoung nips at his chest, pinching one nipple between his fingers, “Jinyoun _gie_ —” Jackson whines, the end of Jinyoung’s name slipping into a needy little groan.

Jackson’s hips are twitching, restless little movements that grind the heat of his cunt down on Jinyoung’s clothed erection. Jinyoung’s not entirely sure Jackson knows he’s doing them, which makes them even more maddening. Jinyoung ignores Jackson’s pushes on his shirt, continues his task of making Jackson’s nipples abused and sensitive. He pulls off, blows a breath of air over one spit-coated nipple, and Jackson stiffens, gives a low, breathy mewl.

Jinyoung gives a low, pleased growl in response. He settles his hands on Jackson’s hips as he goes to nip at the other nipple, slicking and teething it wet and swollen. He hooks his fingers into the waistline of Jackson’s pants again, underneath the black underwear as well, and starts to pull them down, moving around so he can pull them off completely before settling back between Jackson’s legs.

“You’re very wet,” Jinyoung murmurs, running two fingers first through the wet, glistening curls of Jackson’s pubic hair and then down between the hot, swollen folds of Jackson’s cunt. His fingers are coated in slick as he runs them teasingly light over the trembling, shivering skin.

“Yes, well, _thank_ you for that observation, you fucking —” Jackson whimpers, grasping at Jinyoung’s arm as Jinyoung keeps his touch light when everything _Jackson_ wants is some _pressure_ , some _friction_. Jinyoung looks down at him as Jackson bites at his own lips. He looks vulnerable, even in all his broadness and defined muscle, all bare skin and shivering desire against Jinyoung’s fully clothed dominance. When Jinyoung slots his thumb against Jackson’s clit, he feels the entire vulva clench and tremble, a slow slide of slick dripping out of Jackson’s cunt in response.

Jackson tries to grind against his fingers, but Jinyoung presses a hand against Jackson’s hips and pushes him back down, Jinyoung keeping Jackson’s hips and ass still on his lap as he teases out another gush of slick with nothing but light touches and teasing rolls of his hips. He gives a shallow twitch of his hips against Jackson’s wet cunt, letting Jackson grind against the bulge of his clothed erection while whining low and deep in his chest. After Jackson’s moans grow a touch more breathy, Jinyoung pulls Jackson back to see the wetness left behind on Jinyoung’s sweats.

He feels unhinged at the sight, at the mark of Jackson’s slick on his clothes.

“I’ll give you an entire towel doused in my goddamn slick if you want it, Jinyoungie, but I swear to God if you do not —” Jackson’s voice is high and raspy, vibrating tight on the edges of arousal as he undulates his hips, tries finding friction and then actually giving a _sob_ when Jinyoung just eases his light touches back over the wet inner lips of Jackson's cunt, offering no more relief than a tease, “ _Fuck_.”

“Ask me nicely,” Jinyoung growls, a low purr trilling around the dominant sound, as he bends down to nose and nip at Jackson’s jaw, “ _Manners_ , Jackson-ah.”

“Ah —” Jackson bites his bottom lip as Jinyoung slides his thumb against his clitoris for just a maddening slow roll, gently teasing the hooded, swollen nerve before going back to simply petting teasing touches over Jackson’s vulva, “ _Ah_.”

“Say it,” Jinyoung says, deep in his chest, the word carried through the bone to reverberate into the air.

“ _Please_ ,” Jackson sobs, nails digging into Jinyoung’s forearm, every muscle in his body tensing, “Please, Jinyoungie, please fuck me.”

Jinyoung pulls down his sweats, his cock jutting out hard and leaking, precum already glistening on the swollen head. Jackson watches him, breath coming fast, panting and whining, and when he sees Jinyoung’s cock, he wets his lips and spreads his legs further apart, thick thighs trembling with arousal.

With a low sound, Jinyoung digs his fingers into Jackson’s thighs and pulls Jackson closer so that his hips lie flush in Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung slides his cock once between the glistening folds without actually entering him, but then he guides himself against the entrance of Jackson’s tight, wet pussy and pushes inside with a shallow thrust.

Jackson makes a low coo in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering shut as he throws his head back, his body bowing as Jinyoung thrusts into him again, a little bit deeper this time. The glide is slick and wet, almost slippery enough to make Jinyoung slip out completely, but Jackson’s cunt is tight and hot, clenching around his cock as though trying to keep him in there at all costs.

“Harder,” Jackson pants, pulling at Jinyoung’s shirt, and Jinyoung helps him pull it off, Jackson makes a low, trilling coo at the sight of Jinyoung’s bare chest, “Harder, Jinyoungie, please,” he covers Jinyoung’s hands with his own, their fingers intertwining over the flush skin of Jackson’s thick thighs.

And Jinyoung gives it to him. He fucks Jackson hard and ruthless, setting a deep, punishing pace. His hips snap as he sheathes himself completely inside Jackson’s pussy at every thrust, rolling his hips to grind his cock into Jackson’s wet heat. After a while, there is only the slap of their skin, the wet sound of Jackson’s pussy around his cock. The sounds of their fucking eggs him on, creates a feedback loop of wanting _more_ of Jackson’s whiney, needy little pants, of his moans every time Jinyoung pushes deep and hard inside him. Jackson’s head is thrown back, his neck bared, and Jinyoung bends down to nip over the vulnerable skin. Jackson clenches around him once more, his moans lilting with aroused, wild elation, even as Jinyoung is thrusting hard enough to make Jackson’s legs twitch with each punishing grind of his hips.

Jackson starts to babble, low, incessant little words as his muscles starts to quiver, as his cunt starts to constrict in time with the rushing beat of his heart, and Jinyoung watches him, not even blinking, as Jackson falls apart, coming around Jinyoung’s hard cock and punishing thrusts. He hitches a whine as Jinyoung doesn’t stop thrusting, but then he goes pliant, muscles lax with the quivering aftershocks of his orgasm, his mouth open as he pants his breath into their shared air. When Jinyoung pushes his legs further apart, Jackson lets him, merely moaning as Jinyoung hits a new angle, making Jackson’s cunt tighten on his cock.

The pliant, loose limpness of Jackson’s body is _maddening_. Jinyoung’s arousal is so heavy, so hot that he can barely focus around it. The entire world has been reduced and magnified into their shared scents, into Jackson’s panting moans, into the way he bends around Jinyoung’s demands, his dark gaze hooded and trusting.

His cock starts to swell beyond its ordinary thickness, and he groans as he feels his knot start to form, expanding at the base of his large cock. Jackson giggles at the feeling of it, his words trilling as he goads Jinyoung on.

“You gonna knot me, Jinyoungie?” Jackson moans, eyelashes fluttering as he feels the knot press against the entrance, “Think you can do it, out of rut?” he snorts, the effect slightly ruined by the way he whines when Jinyoung thrusts in hard and rough.

“Fuck,” Jinyoung groans, leaning forward to teeth at Jackson’s neck, feeling lose and a bit out of control, “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats, with feeling.

“Gonna breed me, are you?” Jackson continues, slurring on the words as Jinyoung drives into him hard enough to make him slide over the floor, “Gonna make me give you something to put in your nest, huh? Gonna make me —” he whines, arching his back, “ _Fuck_.”

Jinyoung’s knot goes from being a mere possibility to being something that’s happening, the swelling hardening as he pushes against Jackson’s tight entrance. He holds Jackson still, hands tight on Jackson’s hips, his nails digging into the flesh, as he starts to thrust more shallowly, easing the knot against Jackson’s entrance to make his cunt more accepting of the new intrusion. It's tight, and Jinyoung’s knot is heavy, thick, and large.

“Big,” Jackson slurs, panting, his hands on Jinyoung’s forearms, “Jinyoungie, I can’t —”

“You can,” Jinyoung coos, rolling his hips, cock tight and warm inside Jackson’s cunt, leaking precum to make the slide even slicker, “I know you can, c’mon, relax for me —”

Jackson shivers with the effort, but then he slowly relaxes into it, giving in to the incessant push of Jinyoung’s knot, his body responding to it instinctively now that Jackson allows himself to. It takes a couple of rolling, hard thrusts, but then he slots into place with a low, punched-out groan. Jackson whimpers, his breath starting to come in pants as he starts to crest towards his second release, and Jinyoung grinds his hips to help him over the edge, the push and pull of Jinyoung’s expanding knot pushing Jackson further along. He starts to cum around Jinyoung’s knot, clenching hard and tight. Jinyoung fucks him through it until his knot can grow no bigger, can find no more give inside Jackson’s cunt, and then he starts to cum with a low, heavy groan. Jackson gasps at the first streak of thick cum, then moans at the second, stroking a soothing hand over Jinyoung’s back.

Jinyoung grunts as he collapses on top of Jackson, buried and knotted tight inside him. They catch their breaths, chests heaving as Jinyoung fills Jackson with another rope of cum, Jackson clenches tight around Jinyoung’s knot, one hand still rubbing soothing circles on Jinyoung’s back as he slides the other down to over his stomach, sticking it in between their bodies to do so.

“Fuck,” Jackson rasps, his voice hoarse and deep, “I think I can feel it, like, pushing up inside. Shit, your knot is _massive_ , I can’t believe it’s inside me,” he sounds _proud_ , which is very cute. Jinyoung rumbles a pleased little purr in agreement, and sees a bit of a blush rise on Jackson’s cheeks, “Stop that.”

“You did good,” Jinyoung shifts a bit, tensing for a second as he releases another rush of cum, “You feel good.”

“Write a review or something,” Jackson mutters, but he looks pleased, and so Jinyoung lets it slide as Jackson snorts into a laugh, “Five out of five stars —”

“Very recommended, pussy very warm and tight —”

“Host _very_ accommodating —”

“Well, maybe, after a bit of _buttering up_ —”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Jinyoung purrs a laugh and nips at Jackson’s jaw, and Jackson’s sullen sulk soon melts into a smile, his own raspy, purr making his chest vibrate as he matches Jinyoung’s cadence. Jackson sighs as Jinyoung’s cock twitches inside him, another pulse of cum coating his insides.

“So, it’s gonna take a while, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung hums, feeling warm and loose and comfortable, blinking slowly in fondness as he meets Jackson’s gaze, “Probably should have done this on a bed.”

“I’m going to be so _bored_ ,” Jackson whines, “Jinyoungie, give me your phone.”

“Why?” Jinyoung murmurs, pressing his nose into Jackson’s neck, scenting him, “Where’s yours?”

“In my bedroom,” Jackson pushes at Jinyoung’s shoulder, “And I —” he clenches around Jinyoung’s cock meaningfully, “— can —” he wriggles a bit, and Jinyoung mutters, “— not —” he squirms, his hips twitching and Jinyoung nips at Jackson’s neck in reprimand, which does make Jackson stop moving somewhat, “— _move_.”

“Fine.” Jinyoung reaches back, fishes out his phone from his pockets after a bit of maneuvering, and hands it over to Jackson after unlocking it with his thumb before settling down on top of Jackson again, nuzzling into Jackson’s shoulder.

“God, you alphas are worthless after knotting, I swear,” Jackson mutters, not without fondness as he shifts around a bit, finds a way to support Jinyoung’s phone against Jinyoung’s head so that he can use it with his arms on either side of Jinyoung’s neck.

“Got you to stay still,” Jinyoung says a bit smugly, as Jackson kicks his foot at his calf for that remark.

“Smugness doesn’t suit you, _Park Jinyoung_ , now shut up and help me choose something to watch.”

“Descendants of the Sun is good, you should watch that,”

“ _Drama_? Since when do I watch —” he breathes in as Jinyoung cums inside him again, tightening in response, “— dramas? Ugh. Fine. Yugyeom’s been going on about it as well —” Jackson talks on, and Jinyoung listens lazily, one ear pressed against Jackson’s chest, the deep, raspy, contended purr easing him into deep, soothing comfort. He smiles, wondering if he can work himself up for a round two, or if he’ll have to keep Jackson in bed for the rest of the day using his mouth and hands.

He hums, stroking a hand over the curve of Jackson’s waist feeling Jackson’s delightful little shiver in response. Honestly, he’s up for it either way.

—

**Author's Note:**

> i have NOT been able to stop thinking about jackson and jinyoung fighting kind of as a joke kind of seriously in the beginning of their careers. this is probably NOT how those fights ended, but hey. that's where fiction comes in, right.
> 
> i didn't really have anywhere to put it, because putting it in with the breeding kink felt weird, but omegas in my world lay eggs because i like my abo dynamics with a sizeable inspiration of Bird. just imagine got6 fighting about who gets to keep the egg warm and then Compromising and just keeping it warm in a cuddle pile all while jackson watches with heart eyes from the doorway. it's cute. i like it. i'm keeping it.
> 
> yeah. so... enjoy! it was fun to write. if someone wants to @ me at making jackson an omega, please don't, all my defense of the decision is 'i think it's hot' and a huge shrug.
> 
> if you liked it and want more, please leave a review! it keeps the motivation high, and keeps me pushing the ABO bird-hybrid agenda in the GOT7 tag.
> 
> If you wanna hang out and read prompt fills or little updates of my stories, please follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/syster19) If you want to ask me questions about something, ask me on [CuriousCat!](https://curiouscat.qa/Syster19)


End file.
